tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Nobuaki Kanemitsu
Nobuaki Kanemitsu (金光宣明, born on November 22nd, 1975 in Kobe) is a Japanese voice actor who provides voices for the Japanese version of Thomas & Friends. He is well known for voicing in various animes and cartoons, such as "Digimon" and "Batman: The Brave and the Bold", but he is best known for voicing Milo from "Fish Hooks" and Nathan and Masaji Kato from the "Shadow Hearts" game series. Voices * Stephen (King of the Railway Netflix version onwards) * Glynn (The Adventure Begins only) * Vinnie * Norman (seventeenth season only) * Duncan (twentieth season only) * Troublesome Trucks (Emily Knows Best, Saving Edward, Hector the Horrid!, James Works it Out, Percy and the Bandstand, Ho Ho Snowman, No More Mr. Nice Engine, The Smelly Kipper, Tale of the Brave, Missing Gator, Who's Geoffrey?, Salty All At Sea, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings and Bradford the Brake Van) * Thomas' Trucks * James' Trucks * Bradford * Skarloey Railway Trucks (Wharf and Peace) * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * The Fat Clergyman * Cyril the Fogman (eleventh season only) * Lord Callan (twentieth season only) * Some Campers (Mighty Mac) * Some Band Members (ninth season only) * The Peel Stationmaster (Molly's Special Special) * The Abbey Stationmaster (Molly's Special Special) * The Dryaw Stationmaster (Thomas and the Toy Shop) * The Wellsworth Stationmaster (Edward and the Mail and Salty All At Sea) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (thirteenth season onwards) * The Knapford Stationmaster (ninth season onwards) * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Bubbles * The Coaling Plant Manager (tenth season only) * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager (ninth season only) * The Dairy Manager (eleventh season only) * Some Tree Specialists (Day of the Diesels) * The Dockyard Manager (ninth and eleventh seasons) * The Photographer (sixteenth season) * "Dusty" Dave * Farmer Trotter (fourteenth season only) * The Bird Watcher (Henry's Good Deeds, The Perfect Gift, Who's Geoffrey? and P.A. Problems) * Sodor United Football Team (Pingy Pongy Pick Up) * The Dock Manager (Misty Island Rescue, seventeenth season and Tale of the Brave) * The Railway Inspector * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Great Composer (Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor and P.A. Problems) * Signalmen (Thomas and the New Engine, Edward and the Mail, Excellent Emily, The Missing Breakdown Train, Letters to Santa and The Great Race) * Guard (Toad's Adventure and The Adventure Begins) * Some Dock Workers (Merry Winter Wish, Henry's Hero and Tale of the Brave) * Some Rail Workers (Gordon and Ferdinand, Santa's Little Engine and The Frozen Turntable) * The Farmhands (Wonky Whistle) * The Zoo Keeper * The Man at the Fire (Race to the Rescue) * Some Passengers (The Adventure Begins, Henry Spots Trouble and Henry Gets the Express) * A Barrow Football Player (Reds vs. Blues) * The Grumpy Passenger (Cautious Connor) * Rex's driver (Tit for Tat and Useful Railway) * The Great Railway Show Judge (Mike's Whistle) * A Porter (Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks) * The Maron Station Speaker (Gordon Runs Dry) Songs * Will You Won't You (performed) Trivia * He became the voice to Oyajide from "Ojamajo Doremi" after Ginzo Matsuo's death. * Both he and Jorge Santos voiced Dohem from "Toriko" in their respective languages. * He, Ángel Amorós, Roberto Mendiola, Lupita Leal, Héctor Moreno, Jorge Teixeira, Yasuhiro Takato, Fabrice Trojani, Ewa Serwa, Gerald Schaale, Tony Marot, José Arenas, Ricardo Silva, Yasunori Masutani, Taisto Oksanen, Taisuke Yamamoto, Ambrogio Colombo, Satoshi Taki, Yehonatan Magon, Masaharu Satō, Nir Ron, Gerardo Reyero, Junko Noda, Houko Kuwashima, Marie-Luise Schramm, Mireya Mendoza, Igor Cruz, Nanaho Katsuragi, Benjamín Rivera, Arturo Mercado Jr., Pedro D'Aguillón Jr., Tom Deininger, Hiroaki Hirata, Óscar Flores, Irwin Daayán, Yoram Yosefsberg, Carlos Hernández, Chie Kōjiro, Agnieszka Kunikowska, Manuel Campuzano, Dor Srugo, Bin Shimada and Talya Barkay have all worked on "Digimon". Category:People Category:Voice actors Category:Production crew Category:Japanese Voice Cast Category:Musicians